1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device housings, particularly to an electronic device housing having self-cleaning and anti-fingerprint properties.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative metallic-appearing coatings are often formed on housings of electronic devices. The metallic-appearing coatings are typically formed by vacuum deposition to provide a metallic-appearance. The metallic-appearing coatings formed by vacuum deposition can be nonconductive to not block electromagnetic waves. However, the metallic-appearing coatings are not self-cleaning, and cannot repel dust and sweat that collects on the electronic device housings, nor can they resist fingerprint thereon.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.